Differences (reuploaded)
by RandomStories203
Summary: Derek never seemed to be actually happy, until a new girl moves into town, which makes him even more furious because she knows his secret. Over time he notices his feelings change, but she's a witch and that makes her enemies with him. Will they be able to be together even though they are supposed to be enemies? Derek/OC. Not a good summary, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a remake of Differences. I just didn't like the first attempt of how I wrote it the first time so I'm going to rewrite the whole thing and hopefully, I'm proud of this version. Enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC and plot. **

Differences: Chapter 1

His eyes followed the movements of his omegas practicing their speed and agility. He kept an eye on Isaac since for the past week he's been moving slower than the rest. He moved towards the entrance of the train car as he continued to watch.

"Isaac, move faster." He demanded and he saw the change in Isaac's speed and was satisfied enough and went inside the train car then he felt hands roam his back and around to his stomach.

"Erica go practice." He said removing her hands. He turned around to meet the blonde and she smirked.

"Oh come on-"

"Go, now before you piss me off." He cut her off then her smirk left her face into a shrug then she went out to practice more. He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

XXXXXX

She continued to walk through the forest then stopping when her skirt got caught in a branch.

"Shit. I hope there is no hole." She said and she got the white skirt out from the branch, grinning when she saw no hole so then she continued to walk. Five minutes later, her phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" She said.

"Jessica come home, I need to drop you off at school in ten minutes." Her mother's voice said on the other line.

"Okay mom." Jessica replied and she hung up and made her way back to her house.

XXXXXX

When she got home she saw her dad eating breakfast with her little sister, Isabelle, and her mom placing a plate of pancakes on the table. Her mother's green eyes meet Jessica's brown ones.

"That's what you're going to wear to school?" Her mother asked and Jessica looked down.

She was wearing white flats with the white skirt that was made of some thin material and her white fitting tank top shirt. Her brown hair was past her breasts almost to her waist in waves. She looked up and nodded with a small grin.

"Well, to add a bit of spark to your outfit, go get my headband that has a dandelion on it and put it on." Her mother said and Jessica smiled, she loved that headband.

"Thank you." Jessica said still smiling and she rushed upstairs to grab the headband and rushed back downstairs with the headband on. She grabbed a pancake with her hand and quickly drank orange juice while eating the chocolate chip pancake.

"Okay mom let's go." Jessica said as she grabbed her tan colored bag and slouched it on her shoulder and went to her mom's car.

XXXXXX

Scott and Stiles was at Scott's locker before homeroom and Stiles looked around when Allison came to say hello to Scott then he noticed Jessica coming out from the office and going to her locker straight across from Scott's.

"New girl alert." Stiles slaps Scott on the arm lightly. Scott turns around and sees Jessica putting some books away and looking at her schedule real quick and getting the books she needs.

"Let's go say hi." Allison says and Scott shrugs an 'okay' and takes Allison's hand as they go over to Jessica.

"Hi." Scott says then Jessica looks up and smiles.

"Hi," She chuckles a bit.

"You're new?" Scott asks and she nods.

"What class do you have after homeroom?" Stiles asks Jessica.

"Umm chemistry." She says and Allison smiles.

"All three of us have that class too." She says and Jessica smiles.

"Great. I'm Jessica by the way." She says finally introducing herself.

"I'm Allison." Allison says and shakes Jessica's hand.

"I'm Stiles." Stiles says and shakes her hand.

Jessica looks at Scott and gets a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach for some reason. She tilts her head slightly as she continued to look at him for another second.

"I'm Scott." He says and puts out his hand and she shakes it.

"Nice to meet all of you." Jessica says with a grin and walks to homeroom with Stiles.

XXXXXX

The black car pulled up and park near the curb of the school and he got out of the car and saw Scott, Stiles, and Allison walking together. He came to pick up Isaac and Erica so why not talk to Scott? He headed over towards them, but when he went over to them he saw that Stiles' back was turned and he was waving.

"Bye Jess!" He yelled and she waved back with a giggle then continued talking to her friends.

"Oh jeez." Stiles said as he backed away from Derek.

"Who's that? New girl?" Derek asked and Scott nodded.

"Yup, she's actually pretty laid back. I like her." Scott replied and Derek's eyes made their way towards the brunette who was smiling and talking with some friends.

Jessica's eyes then met Derek's green ones and she stopped smiling, getting that same feeling when she looked at Scott. She knew she would have to ask her mother later if this was a side effect from her powers of being a witch.

"And no you are not changing her." Scott said, making Derek's eyes look at Scott once again.

"I didn't' say I was." Derek replied in a harsh tone then the new brunette showed up.

"Hey guys, um can I get a ride with any of you? My mom went somewhere with my sister and my dad is at work so I don't have a ride." Jessica said

"You can ride with me. I'm dropping off Allison anyways." Stiles said and Jessica smiled.

"Great." Jessica said then Scott got in.

"Jess, this is Derek." Scott said and brown eyes met green eyes once again.

"Derek Hale?" She asked, her mother had told her about the family and how they were werewolves. Witches and werewolves were enemies. Allison and Stiles told Jessica they would wait for her in the car before Derek can answer, she nodded then turned her attention back to Derek.

"Yeah." He replied.

She took two steps back away from him and shook her head "I would suggest you stay away from me, wolf."

"What? What are you talking about wolf?" Derek asked, a bit surprised that she had guessed correctly.

"I know you're a wolf." She whispered to him harshly, making sure no one heard.

"How do you know that?" Derek said as he took two steps forward and looked down at her since she was much shorter than him.

"Instincts." Jessica said then walked away from Derek and got into the Jeep.

XXXXXX

"Mom!" Jessica called out when she got inside her home. She called again and again until her mother came out from the attic.

"Yes?" Her mother asked.

"I need to ask you something." Jessica said

"Go ahead." Her mother said

"How do you know when a werewolf is around?" Jessica asked

"Well, it's different, but most of the time you'll feel it." Her mother replied

"Oh ok. Um so remember when you told me about the Hales?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." Her mother said

"Well, um, I met Derek Hale today." Jessica said as she carefully looked at her mother's expressions.

"What?" Her mother's eyes widen when she looked up at Jessica.

XXXXXX

He threw a glass bottle at the wall. He was raging with anger, wanting to know how some human knew.

"How in the hell does she know?!" He yelled, throwing something else at the wall.

"Calm down man!" Scott yelled, trying to calm Derek down.

"No! I want to know how she knows!" Derek yelled again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of Differences, I may start to use song lyrics later on, though I doubt it or maybe quotes, but I doubt it on both ideas. Anyways enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Teen Wolf. Just the OC and plot. **

Differences: Chapter 2

A day had passed and he was still raging from the fact that she knew. The fact that some new girl came into town and automatically knew that he and Scott were werewolves out of nowhere. Scott had tried to calm him down by suggesting that she might have been joking around with the two of them. Though, Derek knew she wasn't joking around. Her heart beat stayed relaxed and normal.

He just stared into space, trying to figure out how she figured it out. Of course, there were the stories of his family, but he didn't know how she found that out as well. Only people in the town knew and she had just moved in. He knew there was something else going on. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Scott.

"What do you want?" Derek asked harshly.

"Calm down there Derek." Scott said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here Scott?" Derek asked again and Scott sighed.

"Fine, I think I might have an idea to how Jessica knows we are werewolves." Scott said

"What is it?" Derek asked then he got up and went over to a table and started to organize a bit.

"Wh-What if she isn't a human? Like I mean like us too?" Scott asked then Derek dropped the object that was in his hand and slowly turned around.

"She's not a werewolf, trust me." Derek said as in a matter of the fact.

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"I just know alright." Derek said and Scott sighed.

"Fine whatever, I have to get to school anyways, see ya later." Scott said and walked off.

XXXXXX

Jessica walked down the hallway with the heel of her ankle boots clacking against the floor. Her jeans hugged her wide waist and toned legs. She had on a white shirt that was tucked in her jeans with a short brown leather jacket covering some of the shirt. Her hair was half up with a clip and half down with it in waves once again.

She pushed the door to the girls room open and went to a stall and used the bathroom and then washed her hands then she glanced at herself in the mirror, not noticing the figure in the background. She was going to grab the hall pass that her teacher made her bring with her and she gasped when she hit against the tiled wall.

"How do you know?" Derek growled as he held her against the wall with his hand to her throat. She trying to get his much bigger hand off and she held onto his fingers, making choking noises.

"How do you know?" Derek growled once again tightening his grip and making her gasp more. She squirmed in his grip and kicked him in his manhood and she fell to the floor gasping and coughing. She looked over at Derek and slowly got up as he was writhing with pain.

"If you want to know then you'll let me breathe and talk." Jessica said as she glared at the green eyed man.

"Sana dolorem." Jessica said quietly then Derek looked at her and slowly got up, finding it a bit strange that the pain went away that quickly.

"Now can you tell me how you know?" Derek said brushing off the dust from the bathroom floor as he looked at her.

"You really want to know?" Jessica said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just to the bathroom during school hours to see your pretty face." Derek said sarcastically.

"Oh really? That's so nice of you." Jessica said tilting her head, smiling at him. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I suggest you tell me before I put you against the wall again and choke you to death." Derek threatened.

"Then do it. Then you won't be able to get an answer then." Jessica said as she leaned in closely to Derek, a smirk forming on her lips.

Derek snickered then backed away from her, the annoyance building.

"Just tell me." He said and she chuckled.

"I know because I'm your worst nightmare." She said and his head turned to her and he squinted at her.

"What?" He said.

"Creare dolorem." She said and his eyebrows were furrowed, but then pain rushed through his head and he fell on his knees and looked up at her as he tried to hold in his screams of pain.

"Subsisto dolorem." She said then the pain magically stopped and he was panting heavily as he looked up at her.

"Like I said, I'm your worst nightmare." She smirked, grabbing the hall pass and leaving the bathroom and heading back to her class. Derek just stared at the door as his chest continued to rise and fall rapidly, his breathing returning back to normal within seconds. He couldn't understand how she did that.

XXXXXX

"No, no, she said some words then the pain came. I don't understand how in the hell she did that." Derek said explaining to Stiles, Allison, and Scott what happened.

"First off, why were you in the girls bathroom?" Allison asked and Derek sighed.

"Not the point right now." He replied.

"So she's not a werewolf, but what is she?" Scott asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Derek raised his voice in frustration. He ran his hand through his hair trying to be calm.

"Are there any other mythical creatures that are around?" Stiles asked and Derek shrugged.

"Well some of the mythical creatures I know are werewolves, obviously, unicorns, fairies, mermaids, umm-"Stiles started out, but got cut off.

"Not actual mythical creatures you idiot." Derek said and Stiles sighed.

"Well sorry jeez." Stiles replied and Derek sighed with anticipation. Allison quickly got out her tablet and started to research legendary creatures.

"There are vampires, werewolves, gorgons, dragons, hybrids, wizards, witches." Allison said and Scott looked up at Derek.

"I think she's a witch Derek." Scott said and Derek looked up at Scott, knowing that he might be right.


End file.
